A Childhood Friend
by Key of Darkness roku
Summary: Gaara slowly learns to care for others along with a suprise,he finds a really close friend from his past.But you'll HAVE to read to find out who that is. Please read it! And don't forget to review and tell me whAt you think! Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter One:Gaara of the sands

Author's note:

Hey!I'm sorry this is sooooooo late coming out!My grandma unpugged the internet cord and yeah...So anyways!Please tell me what you think in your reviews!I'll be updating more chapters whenever I can so keep an eye out,k?With that said and done!Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter.One:Gaara of the sands,siblings,and the search A boy with scarlet red hair walked through the moonlight paths of The Forest Of Death.Dew moistining his open-toed shoes.The boy walked with crossed arms,his pupiless and emotionless eyes scanning about the forest for a runaway that had fled from the village hidden in the leaves.The boy's neck brushed against his maroon turtle neck as he calmly looked about the treetops.Asmall frown spred across the boy's face

'I've been searching for hours and I still haven't found the runaway...'

He complained as he continued to walk a little while when suddenly a comotion sounded to the boy's right.Not suprised,the boy unfolded his arms and narrowed his eyes as sand rose threatingly around him.But the sand sank back to the ground as the boy recognized the two Hidden Sand Village ninjas that stepped out of the scrubbery.One of them was about 16 and was carrying a huge bundle on his back.Along with the hood he wore that had the Sunagakure symbol on it.The other one with blonde hair,who carried a huge fan with her.  
"Have you found the runaway yet Gaara?"Konkuro set his heavy burden on the grass by his side.

"If I had found Uchiha"Gaara's voice was low and a little raspy."We wouldn't be standing here you pathetic idiot."Gaara's light green eyes pierced right through Konkuro,making him feel uncomfortable.  
"Gaara..."The blonde stepped in.Gaara turned his could stare towards her.  
"Temari"  
"You know-"she started but was hesitant after she noticed the hatred in Gaara's eyes,but continued

"You know, you could try to be a little more nice to your older brother and sister..."Not wanting to stare at his eyes any longer,Temari trailed off, switching her gaze to Konkuro.

"Don't tell me what to do.And I've never once thought of us as brothers."Gaara said with indiference,crossing his arms.

Both Temari and Konkuro stood there in dead silence while Gaara stared up at the moon.  
Then Temari broke the silene:  
"Well...from what the hokage told me,there's an area of these woods that we haven't searched yet..."

Gaara closed his dark ringed eyes.

"And where is that?He asked

"Well...if we keep traveling South down this path,we'll come up to it."she reported calmly.

Then Gaara turned around and stalked off in the direction she had indicated.

"But you're not going by yourself,Gaara!"

Temari performed a jutsu and appeared in front of Gaara,who just simply stood there,uncrossed his arms and stared at Temari.Soon, Konkuro joined them.

"Yeah,Gaara,you shouldn't go alone."he agreed.

Gaara looked over his sholder at his half brother.

But Gaara soon turned his attention back to his sister as she spoke.

"It's getting late..."she craned her neck backwards to notify the position of the moon.Then she looked back down at her red-headed brother.

"I'm not going back to the village until I find Uvhiha."Gaara mumbled stubbornly

"But-!"

"I don't care if it's the most dangerous part of tbese woods!"Gaara's sand began to angrily flow up around him.

"Only by killing others can I appreciate 'life' so as long as there are people in this world,I will never cease to exist!My existence will not end!"

By now,the sand had seeped back into the gourd he almost always carries wity him,as he side stepped and walked past Teamari.But before he could get far,Gaara heard a little cry of despair and felt arms hugging him from behind.Temari had wrapped her arms around Gaara's stomach and was holding him as tight as she could without squeezing the breath out of him.She was expecting an onslaught of sand but the sand never came.Temari relaxed as she remembered the past...

* * *

A.N.: 

Okay!Done with that!I know,it sucked,didn't it? But if you liked it,I MIGHT upload new chapters!Hehehe I'm so evil!XD


	2. Chapter Two:Brother and sister

A.N.:

Hi!Well I'll give you the first two chapters in one day!But this won't ever happen again,ya' hear?

* * *

"Gaara!" 

Temari said happily as the 7 year olds met on the playground,arms outstretched.Gaara,an emotionless expression on his face only backed away.Then Temari noticed the difference in his attitude towards her.He'd usually be more than happy to give her a hug.But then she noticed the kanji on hid forhead over his left eye.Gaara felt uneasy and covered it with his hand.Temari curiousl;y reached her hand towards Gaara's forhead,she tried to remove his hand but it wouldn't budge,then Temari rested her hand on Gaara's arm.

"Keep your hand there any longer and you're dead!"He spat.

Suprised,Temari quickly withdrew her hand.

'What had happened to her little brother?'She wondered.

Then,she tried to reach for Gaara,who yelled as sand sprang up from the ground,thretiningly hovering over Temari.She took a step back and made eye contact with Gaara.Blu eyes studied pupiless green eys as Temari tried to get closer to him,tried to comfort him.Just before she barely touched him.Gaara unconciously attacked her with sand out of fear.Tears gathered in Temari's eyes as blood flowed from a shallow scrape on her forhead and into her eyes.The sand sank back into the ground as Gaara tried to heal the wound,a slight glimmer of concern showing in his eyes.

"Te-Temari?"Gaara said sadly as she backed away from him.

Then Temari spun around and ran to their dad that was nearby and hid behind his leg.He had seen the whole thing.Gaara's dad looked down his nose at Gaara.

"Father."Gaara lowered his head respectfuly.Then,slowly,Gaara walked to the solitary swing.

A tingling sensation spred throughout Gaara's body as Temari hugged him.

'What is this feeling?'Gaara mulled over in his jead.

'Love?For a family member?'

Suddenly,a flash of emotion spred through Gaara.A single tear slowly rolled down his cheek but was immediately absorbed by the layer of sand that covered his whole body,Pushing the emotions away and ckoking back tears,Gaara pulled away from Temari.

"Let's just go back to the village already."Gaara sid flatly as if nothing had ever happened as if Temari had never hugged him

"I wonder what Uzumaki would say..."Konkuro mumbled.

"Let's go."Temari quickly glanced at Gaara who nodded in agrement with Konkuro.

* * *

A.N.: 

There!Anyways!What do you think? Either Private message me or send me a review,kay?And thanks for reading!XD


	3. Chapter Three:Back to Konoha,invitation

A.N. :

Well,I know it's out sooner then you'd expect but...yeah...I'm sorry if this bores you a little...But please read the whole chapter!And review, telling me how I did,thanks!XD

* * *

Gaara, konkuro, and Temari had just arrived when a familiar voice sounded behind the Sand Siblings. 

"Uzumaki."Gaara said without eventurning around

As Naruto approached them, Konkuro met him halfway. Naruto stood there, hands rested on his knees, catching his breath.Then he looked up hopefuly.

"Did you find him?",Naruto cast quick glances around the three.

After a moment,Naruto lowered his head.

"You didn't,did you?",he asked sadly

Then Temari steeped forward, placing a hand on Naruto's sholder.

'What is it that make people want to do that?' Gaara asked himself as he watched Temari, who tried her best to comfort Naruto.

'Why?' Gaara mused over his thoughts.

'Why?'

"Well I guess you'd better go and report to Lady Tsunade!",Naruto tried to be cheerful.

'Naruto Uzumaki,you certainly are a weird person...' Gaara tilted his head sideways.

'Why would you try to smile at a time like this?'

Gaara just stood there,as if in a trance.Which was broken when Temari shouted his name.Gara blinked, snapping back to reality. Naruto had already run off somewhere.

"Gaara!!",Temari shouted to make sure he was still all there.

"What the hell do you want,Temari?",Gaara snapped.

"Nothing!Your facial expressions kind of worried me so I...Yeah..."She trailed off as Gaara stared at her.

Then Gaara looked at his older brother.  
"What do we do now?",Gaara asked.

Komkuro got that look on his face that almost looked like an alien had dropped out of the sky and landed right at his feet.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't listen to Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I did...",Gaara argued.

"No, you didn't listen to him, Gaara.",Temari crossed her arms. "I could tell by the look on your face that something's troubling you."Temari said matter-of-factly.  
"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!Let's just get to the Hokage's room!",Gaara tried to improvise.

"Okay."Temari responded,not wanting to annoy Gaara any further.And with a single nod, the three dashed off.

After a few minutes of running, the Hokage's building was just in sight. Gaara sped up, trying to save time when a whirlwind of leaves swirled within two inches of Gaara's nose.Gaara stopped arubtly, which caused Konkuro and Temari to crash into Gaara but his sand prevented that.Then Gaara turned to face his attacker who was none other than Rock Lee.

"Gaara!I challenge you!",He yelled.Causing an evil sneer to spred across Gaara's face as he began to laugh hysterically.

"You fool!",Sand began to fathom angrily at Gaara's feet."You honestly think you can defeat me?!"

"Please.",Rock Lee held up his hand, then got into his battle stance.

"Hehe...",Gaara breathed as sand rushed at Lee.

"Gaara!No!",Temari jumped in the way, receiving a shallow gash in her sholder.Gaara's eyes widened as he saw a glimpse of Yashamaru, his uncle, protecting those kids he'd begged not to leave him alone after fetching the ball for them with his sand.

"Temari!Get out of my way!",Gaara ordered.

"No!Gaara!",she yelled defiantly, while konkuro placed his hands on Gaara's sholders from behind, but Gaara broke free and rushed at Lee, only to be stopped by Temari.

"Gaara...",she looked at him, her hands placed on his sholders to stop him."please..,"she hung her head.Gaara sighed, steping away from her.

"Alright.",Gaara called the sand back into his gourd and put the cork back into place.

Later in Lady Tsunade's office:  
"We're sorry, Hokage, we could not find Sasuke Uchiha.",Temari reported, standing at the blonde's desk while Gaara-for once without his gourd-stood, his back leaned against a shadowy corner.

"We looked everywhere...",Konkuro added, standing up from a nearby chair. Then he and Temari turned around as a knock sounded at the door, and a pink-headed girl with green eyes walked in.

"Lady Tsunade!I'm here for my lessons!...",she began but stopped when she noticed the visitors.

"Oh!I'm sorry!",she started to back out of the room.

"Wait!Sakura!"Tsunade called after her, she turned around."These Sand ninja are here about Sasuke, I thought you'd like to talk to them.",she offered.

"Did you find him?!",Sakura walked up to Temari, passing Gaara who sent an uneasy chill up her spine.

"We're sorry,Sakura,we didn't...",Temari frowned.

"Oh...",Sakura's head lowered in dissapointment. Then the girl's green eyes turned to her teacher."I guess I'll go...",she mumbled

"Dismissed"  
"As we were saying.",Konkuro said after the door closed.

"I guess that's all there is to it.",Lady Tsunade shuffled a few papers on her desk. Then she looked from Konkuro to Temari, and lastly at Gaara.

"You guys tried your best to find him...And seeing as how you look exausted...",she began but was interupted by Konkuro's stomach letting out a huge growl "and hungry!",Tsunade smiled at Konkuro who was rubbing his stomach."It wouldn't hurt you to stay a while!",she offered.

"Thank you for your generosity, Lord Hokage!",Temari bowed respectfuly, receiving keys to a house in the 3rd district. It was house 205.

"We appreciate it.",Konkuro smiled, then looked at Gaara, who only glanced at Konkuro and returned his gaze to the white carpeting in the Hokage's room.

* * *

A.N:

That took me a while to type so I hope you liked it...If this one was dissapointing,I can ALMOST guarantie you that the next Chap. WILL be better...And B.T.W. :Be sure to check out "His Light and Darkness" by:Gaaraxmatsuri

P.S. The story's on my favorites list


	4. Chapter Four:Room 205

A.N. :

Well, here's another chapter, I guess... Even though I wasn't in the mood to type it, I did so please enjoy it...And don't forget to review, thanks for reading my story so far...

* * *

"Finnally!"Konkuro said with a sigh as he entered the house behind Temari, Gaara being last in line.

"I've been carying that puppet around for hours!"Konkuro set his trusty puppet, crow in a corner beside the door. Without a word,Gaara unstrapped his gourd and set it nearby.

"Any chance you could cook something,Temari?"Konkuro's stomach gave a cry of distress as he sat down on a couch.

"Sure!" Temari smiled with pleasure, she always enjoyed cooking for her two brothers.

Then the smile dissapeared as her gaze went to Gaara, who was steadily walking down the hallway to find himself a room.

"Gaara, are you hungry? Want some gizzards or a beeftounge?",she knew that was Gaara's favorite food.

Gaara turned around.

"No, Temari.",Gaara shook his head.

Temari's brow furrowed in concern as she followed him down the hallway.

"Gaara.You haven't eaten since we left Suna...",Temari placed a hand on the white painted walls.

"Temari.I'm not hungry."Gaara didn't face her.

'This feeling...I'm getting it again...'

Gaara's hand covered his heart.

'It hurts...'

"Gaara."

Temari took a step forward, removing her hand from the wall

"Go feed Konkuro before he dies."

Gaara lowered his arm to his side.

"Alright."

Temari went back to the kitchen and found a starving Konkuro at the kitchen table.

"Hold on, Konkuro."

Temari started prepering his food.

After Temari had left, Gaara found a room at the end of the hallway and went in,locking the door behind him. Not knowing what to do, Gaara glanced around the room, not sure what to do next.His eyes scanned over the bed with the bkack sheets on it, the desk that sat on the other side of the room, then he spotted the silver gleam of the full moon behind the crimson curtains.As if drawn to it, Gaara sat on the bed and pulled the curtains back. And for some unknown reason, Gaara layed back on the bed, staring at the moon. The moon always reminded him somewhat of himself.

'So...solitary...'

Gaara's thoughts echoed in his mind.

'And alone...'

Gara's eyes slowly closed.As soon as his eyes shut, the demon, Shukaku appeared, his diamond-like eyes staring straight into Gaara's, then the sand spirit let out an ear piercing screech, causing Gaara to sit up, breathing heavily as sweat beaded on his forhead.Gaara looked back at the moon, which held an image of Shukaku's eye. Gaara sighed as he closed the curtains, got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"You know...Gaara seems to be acting strange lately..."

Konkuro siad after gulping down a mouth full of food.

"Yeah...He has..."

Temari said as she got done fixing herself a plate and sat down at the table.

"Usually, he'd ignore you when you say something to him."

Konkuro dug his chopsticks into the bowl.

"Yeah..."

"He used to be sooo...um...heartless..."

"It's not his fault, Konkuro, you know what happened with Yashamaru six years ago whaen Gaara was 7 , and he's what...13 now?"

Temari stood up for Gaara.Konkuro opened his mouth to say something but shut it as Gaara passed the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, Gaara! Where are you going?"

Konkuro questioned as Temari turned around.

"Nowhaere in particular."

Gaara muttered, reaching for the doorknob.After Konkuro heard the door click he continued.

"Anyways..."

He said as Temari sat back down.

"Strange indeed..."

Temari mumbled as she sat back down in her chair.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"Dunno..."

Later, Gaara's sitting on top of the house, staring up at the moon.It was almost daylight.

* * *

A.N. :

I'll upload the next chapter when I've resolved my current problems at home...


	5. Chapter Five: The next day

A.N. : 

Here you goes!!!Chapter five! Please enjoy and PLEASE review even if you didn'y like it.okay? I want to know how I'm doing so far.  
Anyways, read on!

* * *

After Gaara came down from the rooftop, he went back inside the house and found that Temari and Konkuro had already gone to bed.Gaara walked slowly to his room and shut the door. He layed back down on the bed but didn't dare to close his eyes.He just layed there, thinking about nothing really. It stayed like that for a few hours until someone knocked on the door.Gaara turned his head quickly, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through his neck, Sitting up, Gaara placed a hand on his neck, while Temari walked in. 

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

She rushed over to him

"It's nothing."

Gaara said through gritted teeth, one eye closed.

"Let me see."

Temari removed his hand and saw a knot in the muscle.

"Stay still, Gaara."

she commanded as she moved to a position behind him on the bed.

"What're you..."

Gaara began, but stopped as she began to massage both of his sholders. Gaara relaxed and let out a sigh as he tilted his head backwards.

"Why...why are you doing this?"

Gaara questioned, green eyes staring up into pale blue eyes.

"You're my brother, Gaara, I care about you."

Temari smiled softly.

'This feeling...'

Gaara covered his heart with his hand again.

"Temari."

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned around to face her, a look of deep appreciation and releif written all over his face.

"Thank you."

Gaara said, the words sounded odd to him.Temari just sat there,suprised.

"You're welcome, Gaara."

she smiled.Then went back to his usual personality (being emotionless).

"Temari!"

A hungry Konkuro yelled down the hall.

"Well, I've got to go feed Konkuro...

She stood up from the bed, and turned back to Gaara.

"Next time your neck hurts, let me know right away, okay?"

Gaara only nodded in response.Temari closed the door, only to open it again.

"Do you want to eat breakfast, Gaara?"

She inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"No..."

Gaara stood up and walked past her to sit in the living room.

After Konkuro and Temari got done eating, Gaara stood up from the couch as they approached him.

"Hey, Gaara, I'm going to go find Shikamaru, okay?"

Temati said, walking out the door. Then Gaara looked at Konkuro, waiting for him to say something.

"Gaara...I was...wondering if you wanted to...go for a walk..."

Konkuro rubbed the back of his head.For once he wasn't wearing the purple make-up or the hood.All Gaara did was nod, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

A.N. :

Okay...That took a LONG time to type so please review!And thanks to all of you people who are still reading my terrible fan-fic.XD


	6. Chapter Six: Attack on Konohagakure

A.N. :

I know I told you guys that are reading my story that I update every weekend but I didn't have the time to this last weekend and I'm soo sorry! I had loads of stuff to do so yeah... But please read through the whole story and don't skip!! Also, please review and tell me of any mistakes that I made! I know! I made a lot of mistakes Xx but, I'll go back and fix it as soon as I can, okay? Now here's chapter six! XD

* * *

Gaara walked silently down the streets of Konoha while Konkuro kept giving some girls the eye, only to get a slap in response.Gaara wore a smirk on his face as Konkuro unrelentlessly tried to get a girlfriend. Then, Gaara stopped as Konkuro walked up behind a girl and tried his best pick-up line. 

"So...Where you from?"

He asked cooly.Then the girl turned around

"Konkuro!You perve!!!"

Temari shouted, slapping Konkuro who flew into a wall and broke it. Gaara just stood there, shaking his head.

"Did you find Shikamaru?"

Konkuro later asked while holding a pack of ice on a huge bump on his face, following Temari.

"Nope, he's gone on a mission..."

Temari replied, walking past the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"You know, you should watch yourself when you go over to his house again."

Konkuro shifted Crow on his back to a positon where it wouldn't be so heavy.

"I know what I'm doing!!!"

Temari snapped, about to hit Konkuro when chaos suddenly broke out around them.

"What's going on?!"

Temari lowered her fist, looking over her sholder. Just as she turned around, two Akatsuki dashed towards her through the smouldering hot flames that had already began to spred.

"Temari!!"

Konkuro yelled, his puppet jumping up to guard her.

'Another display of love...'

Gaara thought.

But the assasin diverted his attention to Gaara instead, throwing four Kunai knives at him.And to no avail, the kunai lodged deep inside the sand, leaving Gaara unscathed. Gaara summoned sand from the gourd, which rose a and flrew at the Akatsuki.

'Who is that?'

Gaara thought. He couldn't tell because he, like all other Akatsuki wore wide brimmed hats and cloths covering the sides of their face and and their robe collars covered their mouths. Gaara threw more sand but the enemy dodged it with ease.

'He's too fast...'

Gaara glared at the akatsuki. Then he turned to find that Konkuro and Temari where gone.The enemy took it's chance and fled, but Gaara gave chase and ran after his enemy. Gaara found him and conered him in an allyway. The akatsuki feigted a hit, the sand rishing to protect him like the love of a mother.But as the sand flew up in front of him, Gaara felt a stab in his right shoulder.

* * *

A.N. :

I'll be updating as soon as possible ! I promise!!! We4ll, I'd better go1 I'm not supposed to be up past 11:00 o' clock so later! XD


	7. Chapter Seven: Old friend,enemy's defeat

Gaara spun around to find his attacker holding a kunai dripping with blood. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he performed the hand signs.

"Sand Coffin!"

He yelled, sand enveloping every part of the Akatsuki'd body except for his head.

"Sand Burial!"

Gaara sneered as a downpour of blood splattered on the cement and the walls.

"Gaara!"

Afemale voice called his name, it was Temari.Gaara turned around to look at her.

"It's Naruto! He needs help!"

She blurted.

"And you think that I would help?"

"Gaara! This is no time to be self-centered!"

Temari scolded her younger brother.

"You, of all people would know that I care only for myself ! I am all that matters!"

"Gaara please! -"

"Do you really think anyone would help me? Would anyone actually care for a monster?A demon?'

"You know what, Gaara, I care for you, and so does Konkuro!"

Temari yelled at her brother.

"Just help Naruto!"

And, without a word, a cloud of sand whisped by Gaara, carrying him off.

"Gaara!"

Naruto smiled, blood dribbling from his busted lip. Gaara joined Naruto in the fight, knocking down the enemies with ease, using his sand while Naruto threw kunai knives.

Later on, Gaara and Naruto were back to back, breathing heavily as 20 ninjas drew closer in a tight circle around them.

"Everytime we take down one two more take its place"

Naruto said with anger, spitting blood on the rooftop of the Hokage building. Gaara only narrowed his eyes as the ninjas quickly drew closer and charged.Gaara knocked them back with his sand, causing them to fly back and their heads open.

Gaara and Naruto fought for hours, but reinforcements kept coming for the enemy.Naruto was kneeled down on one knee, breathing heavily as blood occasionaly dribbled down his chin. As for Gaara he was covered in cuts and gashes, not able to conjur more than two cups of sand from his gourd. Suddenly, a new enemy, dressed in akatsuki clothing came from nowhere and kicked Naruto, who flew bach a coule of yards. Gaara tried to attack his attacker but an injury prevented him from doing so. The Akatsuki ignored Gaara and dashed over to Naruto and began to bruttaly kick him in the stomach.Naruto coughed up blood as he glared defiantly at the Akatsuki, suddenly a gust of wind blew by, knocking his hat off, to reveal a black haired x- leaf Ninja.

"Sauke?!"

Naruto cried out, looking up into his red, Sharingan eyes. Sasuke just ignored him and continued to kick him.

"Uchiha!"

Gaara yelled his challenge to the cloudy skies, bllod flying out of the corners of his mouth.Then, suddenly Sasuke withdrew a few feet back.

"Sasuke.."

Sadness swimed in Naruto's eyes.

"W-we're comrades, aren't we? We're friends, right? Sasuke, remember those days back at the Ninja accademy?'

Sasuke's image began to blur as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Don't do this, Sasuke..."

"Sasuke"

He stood halfway up.Then, blue lightning formed in Sasuke's left hand.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Gaara looked on in silence as blood flew everywhere and heard electricity cracled and snapped.However, this was not the blood of Naruto that was spilt.The bllod, in fact, belonged to Jaraiya, a Sanin of the Hidden leaf village.

'Why?'

Gaara thought as the Sanin's body fell to the floor.

'Why would someone let themselves die for someone's safety? Does love...cause this?'

Gaara wondered.

'Is it this powerful?' 


	8. Chapter Eight:Death

"Jaraiya!!"

Naruto cried, crawling over to his body as Sasuke dissapeared.

"Naruto..."

Jaraiya said, blood pouring out of the corners of his mouth.

"Why'd you do it?! Why?!"

Naruto began to cry.

"I'm a Sanin, what do you expect?..."

He smiled weakly.

"But who's going to train the acedemy Ninjas?"

Naruto asked through sobs.

"I would've said for you to do that, but Kakashi stil needs to teach you the required skills"

As he began to close his eyes, a smile spred across his face.

"I couldn't have wished for a better way to die..."

He whispered.

"Naruto!"

Sakura ran up behind him, but then saw Jaraiya's dead body.

"No..."

Sakura kneeled down.

"He didn't have to..."

"He wanted to ,Naruto."

Sakura cut him short.Then a fresh wave of tears flowed down Naruto's face.

"Why?"

He mumbled as Sakura hugged him close to her. Gaara silently watched.

'Love never ceases to amaze me...'

Gaara thought.Then Temari and Konkuro appeared beside Gaara.

"What happened?"

Konkuro asked but feel silent as he saw Jaraiya's lifeless body

"Oh..."

"Gaara, are you allright?"

Temari kneeled beside him to tend to his wounds.

"I'm fine."

Gaara lied but Telari healed him anyways.

"Gaara"

Naruto steadily walked over to the trio.

"Thank you for helping me back there..."

But Gaara remained silent.Sakura had already healed his wounds.

"We're sorry we couldn't get here soon enough..."

Temari bowed her head

"Where's the enemy?"

Naruto asked, whipping the tears from his face.

"They fled."

Konkuro responded.

"Well..."

Temari, after healing Gaara, stood him up beside her

"We'll need to transport the body to the graveyard."

"Okay."

Naruto tried to hold back tears. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Funeral

At Jaraiya's Funeral, everyone wore black. Gaara stood between his brother and sister, just staring at Naruto and Sakura. This time, Sakura was the one who needed comfort as she layed her tear-soaked face on Naruto's sholder. Naruto had his arm around har and was staring at the picture of Jaraiya. Then, with Sakura,  
Naruto placed their flowers in front of the picture.Gaara, Konkuro, and Temari stood silent as everyone cried noiselesly.

'This si the penalty of love, this is what happens when you care for someone'

Gaara looked up into the dark, cloudy sky.

'I want to be like that someday...'

Gaara thought to himself.Then he looked from Konkuro to Temari.

'But would I lay my life on the line for my brother and sister?'

He wondered.

They continued to watch as the Hidden Leaf ninjas paid their respects to the Sanin ninja.

'One final goodbye...'

After the people had slowly started to walk back to their houses. Gara noticed that the pile of flowers he saw earlier had reduced to one.

"Where're you going, Gaara?"

Temari called after him , as he slowly walked over to the flower. Gaara stopped and picked it up, examining it. Temari and Konkuro watched every step he took when he placed the flower on the table in front of the picture.

"Gaara..."

Temari said in awe, while Gaara joined them. It wasn't like Gaara to do something like that, any other funeral he'd been to, all he did was stand there and sneer the entire time, another person had known the wrath of his dying mother's curse on the world. He'd stand there, mocking and torturing the spirit of the deceased.But now he was paying his respects to someone at a funeral, this was certainly not like Gaara. Temari thought these very same thoughts as her younger brother stood before her.Temari stared as Gaara leaned against her, resting his chin on her sholder.Temari smiled, wrapping her arms around Gaara. Konkuro just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm still..."

Gaara began in a low, hoarse whisper.

"Exausted from that fight."

He slumped over Temari, who caught him. Putting one of his arms over her sholders, Konkuro finaly shut his mouth and took Gaara's other arm.

Later as they were entering house 205.

"Temari."

Gaara whispered with exaustion.

"What is it, Gaara?"

She asked as she and Konkuro sat him down on the couthc in the living room.

"Beef tounge and Gixzzards sound pretty good right about now..."

Gaara made a small smile that was barely visible.

"I'd be happy to!"

Temari smiled , walking into the kitchen, Konkuro following hopefully.

'I guess I could... give this thing a try...'

Gaara thought but his thought were interupted by Temari calling him into the kitvhen to eat.He licked his lips as he went into the kitchen and took a seat by his brother.  
Temari sat Gaara's bowl, along with a pair of chopsticks in front of him. Konkuro eyed the bowl hingrily, slowly trying to get his chopsticks into Gaara's bowl.Gaara narowed his eyes sideways at Konkuro as sand formed a wal between them.

"Konkuro! Hang on! Don't steal Gaara's food!"

Temari said without even turning around. Then after Temari had given Konkuro his bowl, Gaara lowered his sand as she joined them at the table . Konkuro began to eat, noisley, causing some juice to fly and land on Gaara's face. Konkuro suddenly stopped, eyes opened wide with fright. Then Gaara calmly reached over and punched konkuro out of his chair. Temari began to laugh but her joy was short lived as someone knocked on the door. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Another night refused

I'm pretty sorry about this coming out so late, cuz, currently my internet service has been disconnected by my grandma (of corse:K) Anyways I'm at my cousin's house and I just updated my story, I know, there probably are some spelling mistakes but I'm not able to fix those right mnow so I'm really sorry! TT Well, I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters! XD So... review, k? And I can't receive any private messages right now so...Send me reviews! XD

Temari glanced from Gaara to Konkuro, then went to get the door.

"Hey Temari!"

Naruto's warm smile greeted her.

"Hi, Naruto, why're you here?"

She asked curiously.

"I came to send you a message from Granny Tsunade!"

Nartuto reported excitedly.

"You mean the 5th Hokage?"

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

Naruto smiled even bigger

"The Granny!"

Temari gave a sigh of annoyment as Naruto walked in and Temari closed the door behind him.

"So, what's the message?"

Temari asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"She said that she wanted you to meet her in her office."

Naruto sat down on the comfy sofa. Then Gaara walked into the living room to see who it was.

"Oh, hi, Gaara!"

Naruto waved

"Hey".

Gaara rplied flatly as he stood beside Temari.

"If it's okay, we'll leave now."

Temari offered. Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Naw! She's out running 'errands' you know what with what just happened..."

Naruto explained.

"Oh..."

Temari was on her way back to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat, Naruto? Or drink?"

She asked.

"Some Ramen would be nice!"

Naruto called over his sholder. Then he looked at Gaara as Temari shut the kitchen door.

"So..."

Naruto struggled to find out something tha Gaara'd want to talk about.

"See you later, Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara interupted, steadily walking towards his room.

"Wait! Gaara!"

Naruto jumped up from the couch.

"Aren't you going to be training soon-to-be ninjas in your village?"

Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

Gaara turned around, Naruto (for once) had piqued his interest.

"I hope someone picks you,Gaara."

Naruto smiled.

"If they don't think I'm a monster, they will."

Gaara turned and went to his room

Later:

'I wonder...would anyone want to pick me?'

Gaara lay in deep thought, Naruto's words echoing in his mind as he stared at his hand.

"I've been called a monster my whole life... maybe I am... I wouldn't blame them if nobody picked me...'

He closed his hand

'Most of them will probably pick Konkuro...'

Gaara layed his arm down beside him on the bed as he looked up into the ceiling.

'But what if someone did pick me?What would I do then? Train them to use sand?'

Gaara asked himself but his thought were cut off when Temari walked into th eroom.

"The 5th Hokage says she'll see us now."

Temari stated, Gaara got up, straping his gourd to his back.

"Okay, let's go."

He walked past her and straight into his brother.

"Hey! Gaara!-"

"I know, you idiot."

He grumbled, walking into the living room.

"Where's Uzumaki?"

Gaara looked around the living room, expecting to see Naruto's happy face.

"Gone. He ate most of the Ramen and left after Sakura showed up."

She pushed past Konkuro and Gaara to reach the front door."Come on" She beckoned.

"You said you wanted to see us, Lady Hokage."

Temari said respectfully as she stood st her desk.

"Yes, you're correct. I called you here to ask if you wanted to stay another night in Konoha. After what you did to help, we owe you so much."

She offered.

"We're sorry, Hokage."

Temari looked from Gaara to Konkuro and shook her head.

"We should really be getting back to Suna."

"I see..."

Tsunade nodded knowingly.

"If there;s anything you need help with in Suna, send us a messanger nin."

"We'll be sure to remember that."

Temari said apprecatively. 


End file.
